Divergent High School Fan Fiction
by TXALLST4RS
Summary: Madison has just moved into a new school with her brother. What will happen? Nobody knows...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This high school thing is pretty new but I'm giving it a shot! Hope you enjoy! Make sure to leave a review:)**_

Divergent High school Fan fiction

Today was the first day at my new school. I was nervous, yet excited. My brother, Four, or Tobias to some, has been going to Dauntless Prep since he was a freshman. But, I would be spending my senior year here, instead of The Candor Academy. Thank goodness. My brother is very protective over me. He doesn't let me out of his sight when we are together, and when we aren't together, he either has me on the phone, text me every five minutes, or has somebody else look after me. It annoys me at times, but I'm glad that he loves me so much. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my brother.

As I walked through the front doors, I texted Four quickly. I had no clue where to go. As soon as I sent the message, I heard his voice not far down the hall. He and his friends I guess, we're walking towards me. Some of them stopped in mid step when they saw me. "Four! Look at that beauty!" I heard one of them say. I quickly hid my face as I started to blush. Boys were always looking at me like I put a spell on them, but Four never let me get too close to one. Plus, I had school work. I didn't need a boy getting in the way. Four looked up from his phone as his friend nudged him. "Uriah! That's my sister you dingus!" Right then, I started running towards him. He caught me in big open arms as I screamed, ecstatic to see him. "I've missed you big bro." I said, playfully punching him on the shoulder. "Same about you." We released each other and I looked at each of the guys. They were all so muscular. I guess they were like football players or weight lifters. "Madison, these are my fellow teammates one the football field. I smiled at them all. "This is Uriah," he started pointing at each one,"Eric, Zeke, Will, Peter, And Edward." He finished. "Hi guys." I said, waving at them. Uriah stepped in next to me. "Hey baby, wanna come back to my place and leave all these losers behind?" His eyebrows did this weird wave thing and I almost puked. "No thanks." I said with a hint of disgust in my voice. Four stepped in. "Uriah, she just got here. Leave her be." He said, sticking a finger to Uriah's chest. "Got it, boss." He replied, twirling around on his heel before joining the rest of the guys.

The day went by pretty fast. I received my schedule, which I had most of my classes with one of the guys at least. It was fun hanging out with them. I fit into them better than I did at my other school. Four and his friends showed me around the school, telling me where anything and everything was. Since school didn't start for another week, I had a ton of free time, which, in Four's words, I could do pretty much anything. So I did. I ate so much ice cream, I thought I was going to explode. But that was just the first night. And this week was going to hold a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello guys! So, thanks for all the views! But can I get some reviews?! I need to know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading guys!

Chapter Two

After arriving at the school yesterday, I've made so many friends. Four's girlfriend, Tris, was my first friend. I had met her before, but it was good to speak to her again. I also met Marlene, my roommate, Christina, a very hyper young lady, Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend, Molly, who hated me for an unknown reason, and Myra, who was the sweetest thing I had ever met. They all told me I was going to be their bestest friend, and they made sure if it. I had gotten invited to all the hot parties that were coming up soon, and one of them was today. The problem was, I didn't bring anything to party in.

Christina told me that it was a formal, and I didn't bring a single dress. "Hey Chris!" I opened the door into her room. Her and Will, her boyfriend, were sitting on the bed making out. "You could've knocked Madison!" The yelled at the same time. "Jeez, chill out. Anyway, Chris, I need you to take me shopping for a dress for the formal tonight." Christina's eyes lit up at the word shop. "Oh my gosh! Yes I'll take you!" She jumped out of Will's lap and rushed towards me, grabbing my hand, and her purse at the same time. "Come on!" She squealed. What have I gotten myself in to...

Christina took me to every store in town. I'm sure if it. But, we finally decided on a dress. It was a simple black dress, reaching to my mid thigh. It was cute. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neck line with jewels lining the top. "I love it!" I said, heading to the cashier. "This is all." I said, handing her the dress and some high heels. "Cute." She replied, handing me the dress and shoes in a bag. "Have a nice day miss." I said before walking out of the store. The party started in half and hour, so Christina and I hurried back to the campus.

I told my brother to come by my room to take me to the party, since I wasn't to sure on where I was going. I got changed, put on some makeup, curled my hair on the ends, and waited for my brother arrive. A knock hit the door, and I stood up. "Coming!" I yelled, grabbing my phone and opening the door. My brother wasn't the only guy at the door. Eric, Zeke, and Uriah were all with them. Uriah looked me up and down and pretended to faint. Eric did the same as well. Uriah thought that Eric would catch him, but ended up falling on him. Laughing, the two of them stood up and walked up to me. "Hellllllllooo Madison!" Uriah said, throwing his arm around me. I shrugged it off, only to find Eric's take it's place. Four eyed both of them, which they both walked away. Eric turned his head to look at me, and gave me a wink. I almost melted. That was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I shook off the feeling, and we headed to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked into the party, I felt Four's hand on my back. "Be careful, and don't get into trouble, alright?" He whispered in to my ear. I turned my head towards him an nodded. "I promise." The music was loud, and the people were crazy. Christina found her way to me, and took me to some guys. "Hey guys!" Christina said, pushing me forward. "This is Madison, and she's new here." Each guy eyed Christina before eyeing me. "Hi Madison. I'm Drew, and this is Peter." I had met Peter, but not Drew. "Nice to me-" my words were cut short as a guy ran into me, scooping me up off my feet and started running. I let out a scream. "Put me down!" I yelled repeatedly. I was soon let down, and hands grabbed mine. I finally got a good look at him. "Eric?!" I let out a shriek. "What the heck?" I shook my hands free and held them close to me. "What? I think you're really pretty! Why can't I be somewhat romantic and sweep you off your feet?" I look at him confused. "You could've just talked to me! I wanted to stay at the party, not out here in the cold." Eric stepped closer to me. "Well, I'm not letting you go in until you tell me how you feel about me." I stared at him. "I don't like you." And that was the truth.


End file.
